Valentine's Plan!
by DoomKitteh
Summary: Rikku tries, once again, to accomplish her plans in gaining Lulu's attention, but someone might have beaten her to the task. RikkuLulu :3 Late Valentine's Fic lol


AN:: 'grins' Terdaaaa Again I'm sorry to those of you who have me on alert that were hoping for a Mai-HiME update. I promised a friend some more Lulu/Rikku and I have to admit I've been lacking in that department lol. So this would be for her, and a late Valentine's day story at that. Well sorta... since it doesn't exactly say it's V-day just implies I suppose. Ahh anywho I had fun writing this :3 So do enjoy. P.s: I also think I've accidently thrown in a bit of Shizuru into Lulu's personality XD oops.

Disclaimer:: They sadly don't belong to me :( And please do go away if you do not like this lol I don' care to read your idioticness if you were foolish enough to read something you detested.

On another note, I don't have word on my pc and I usually post at work but I wanted to get this up asap so... I had to settle lol. Hope there aren't too many mistakes

---

Rikku loved holidays. It gave her that much more reason to do things she wouldn't normally do. Or at least not so adamantly. She'd been trying to woo Lulu for a year now, exactly a year in fact, more often than not she'd fail horribly at what she had planned. Failure seemed to attract Lulu's attention more than the success though.

Despite that knowledge, Rikku really wanted at least one idea to conquer her wrong doings, to have that acknowledgment instead of being comforted for failure. Not that she minded that part either. It warmed her body and tickled her skin whenever Lulu would pull her in for a hug. Though she wished it was more than just a motherly or sisterly one.

Sighing dejectedly, Rikku watched the sun make its decent as she walked along the the surf of Besaid. She plopped herself down in the sand, just close enough for the edges of the water to roll over her feet.

"Hmm..." She thought to herself. "Oh, sunsets _are_ romantic, I could just- Ah wait she's probably seen enough, considering she lives here and all. Ok Rikku, new idea!"

---

"Yuuuunie!" Rikku yelled out as she nearly tackled her cousin.

Laughing softly, Yuna hugged Rikku. "Did you need something?"

"What makes you think I wanted- ok, yes, um so you've known Lulu for, like ever right? And you'd know something she'd want, you know, from m- uh a possibly romantic interest?" She rambled.

Yuna stared at her cousin a few moments before responding. "Maybe if this _someone_ took a direct approach instead of sneaking around all the time?"

"I do not-! I mean, of course who does that, sneaking around?" Rikku laughed nervously, "Direct approach, you say?"

"Yes, she would probably prefer it if _someone_ told her their affections, or even invited her somewhere without...too many _surprises_."

Rikku ignored all the implications and hugged Yuna tightly, "Thanks Yunie!" She yelled as she bounded off.

---

Rikku was hiding behind one of the many palm trees growing around Besaid while watching Wakka speak to Lulu. It pained her to see the soft smiles and the small touches they exchanged. Part of her continued a mantra of 'they're just close friends', while another, larger part, harassed her for being too late.

She didn't really know why she was still standing there either, why she was torturing herself so. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked away, shoulders slumped. She soon let a small smile grace her face, "As long as she's happy. I'll kick his butt if he hurts her." She giggled, over her own ridiculousness, before sighing dejectedly again.

---

"Ya sure?"

"I'm not one to make rash decisions."

"Ya, that's why I'm askin'. It just doesn't fit, ya know?"

A rueful laugh escaped dark lips, "She's grown up."

"Kinda, I s'pose."

"Wakka, I loved your brother, I love you..."

"But I'm not him, eh?"

"No, you're not. You're not her either."

"I could..."

"Don't."

"I just don't get it." He scratched the back of his head, as if to prove his confusion over the situation.

"I'm not so sure I understand it myself."

"She's watchin' us, ya know."

"I do, and she's probably vowing to hurt you."

"Whoa, I didn't do anything."

"You got here before she did. Making her think the situation isn't what it is."

"Ya gunna go talk to her?"

"In a little while."

---

Rikku sat on the partially grassy embankment that overlooked the beach, carelessly tossing pebbles into the large body of water. She was going to allow herself one night of self-pity then get over it and move on. At least she hoped it would work out that way. She felt that there was no need to linger over something that she really had no control over. Though just this once she wished she did.

Tilting her head to the side, Rikku felt more than heard the figure standing a few feet behind her.

"So this is where you run off to when you disappear."

"Nope, this is my second favorite spot."

"Oh? Was there something wrong with the first?"

"I didn't feel like dealing with the annoying fiends today."

"Well, that must be a first. I thought you liked playing with them."

"Usually, just not today."

"Mmm...I missed you today." There was a small sound of protesting leather, and Rikku couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the wonderful smell of the woman who had just sat beside her.

"What do you mean, you see me everyday?" Nervous laughter escaped her protesting lips.

"True. Though usually, on days such as this one, you've got your mind set on such a task. A task that never truly goes the way you wish." Lulu gave a low chuckle. She patted the petite blonde on the knee before standing. Rikku couldn't help but notice that Lulu made it look incredibly graceful for someone with limited movement, being restricted by her clothing and all.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the older woman, "They don't turn out bad at least."

Only gracing the Thief with a smile, she held out her hand. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Rikku scrunched her face in confusion.

Lulu didn't respond however, and looked at her outstretched hand and then back at Rikku.

Sighing, with a fake mild annoyance, the Al Bhed slipped her smaller hand into a comforting warmth. _Well if nothing, I'll always cherish this at least_.

---

Rikku unconsciously helped the Black Mage down the set of rocks, but missed the warming smile coming from the dark lips. Instead the blonde bounced down the remaining rocks and grinned.

"I do believe this is your first favorite place in Besaid."

Rikku turned, her hands behind her back as she rocked to and fro on the heels of her feet happily. "It is, but how did you know?"

"I know many things, especially concerning you, Rikku."

Tilting her head, Rikku squinted, but continued her rocking, albeit slower now. "Really?" The mage nodded.

Lulu moved in close, their bodies a hair lengths away. She leaned in, her lips so close to Rikku's ear as she whispered, wanting to be heard over the loud roar of the waterfall behind them, but not wanting to yell. "Do not fret, little one." Lulu caressed a tan cheek with her fingertips. "What you saw earlier was not an acception of the confession from Wakka, but rather a friendly dismissal."

"Uh- what?" She nearly kicked herself for the brilliantness that just came out of her mouth, but with the older woman so close, Rikku was having a difficult time concentrating on something other than her presence.

Smiling, Lulu placed a soft kiss on stunned lips. "Did you think all your pestering throughout the last year wouldn't have any effect? I'm glad you never gave up, despite knowing how poorly your plans played out." The low chuckle snapped Rikku out of her blissful haze.

"P-poorly! I'll have you know I thought hard on those plans!" She tried to dignify herself.

Lulu chuckled again. "I know you did, which is why I continued to act as if I didn't know what you were doing."

"Liar." Rikku smiled, "You didn't act very well."

"I couldn't help but tease you. You are easy to read, little one. Besides, you should remember that you are not the only one who goes out on the deck of the airship when they wish for some privacy." She leaned down and kissed Rikku again, this time she let herself linger.

It was a few moments later that Rikku pulled back in shock, her hand coming to her lips, as if to attempt to warm them, "Wha-" Her question was cut short when she saw Lulu's outstretched arm and the frozen form of a Dingo lying suspiciously on the wooden bridge above them. "Trying to ruin my moment!" Rikku grumbled to the now dead fiend. "Does that always happen?"

"Fiends showing up when I kiss people? No, I think that is just one of the benefits of being around you."

Stunned at the joke, Rikku worked her mouth to try and say something, "Oohh, you-!" She couldn't think of anything brilliant so she just sighed, "No I meant the whole cold lips thing."

"Mmm, for the most part. But do not worry I won't kiss you when I'm in the middle of a thunder spell. Perhaps that would cancel out your fear though..." Lulu pretended to ponder the idea, hiding the knowing smile behind her hand.

"Oooh," Rikku huffed. "See if I get anything for you again."

Smiling warmly, Lulu placed a rather enthusiastic kiss on the blonde's lips before pulling away slowly. "I'll look forward to it when you do." She gave Rikku's hand a small squeeze before making her way back up the rocky surface to the bridges above.

Rikku brightly smiled, before letting out a pout. "Ahhh, that still didn't go as I planned it to!"

--

:3 Until next time :3


End file.
